Series Of Embarrassements
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: 5 chapters contaning HidaIta, KisaIta, DeiIta, PeinIta and KakaIta smutt. All of them envolving Itachi embarassing himself a little.
1. HidaIta

_**Series of Embarassements**_

It was winter. There was a snow storm outside and it knocked out the electricity in the Akatsuki base. Almost everyone went out to fix the problem since in a matter of moments the temperature in the Akatsuki base would be the same as outside. The only ones who did not go were Hidan and Itachi.

Hidan had been busy with a ritual and Itachi just seemed immune to the cold. The raven haired Uchiha was busy painting his nails black. He had recently convinced Kakuzu to give him a little more money to buy better nail polish; everyone in the base was impressed and curious on how Itachi got him to succumb. Then again, the Uchiha had ways.

Hidan finished up his ritual and realise how cold it was in the base. He cold see his breath and there seem to be a thin lair of frost over everything. At first the albino thought it was his imagination and that he was overreacting, but when he opened the door leaving his room he realised that indeed there was frost.

He wandered around the base curious on what had been happening. Whenever the jashinist did his rituals, he always turned off the lights in his room, but the lights in the hall way were always on. Finally, Hidan got into the living room, he found Itachi painting his toe nails in a tee-shirt and short-pants. Something you would wear in the summer.

Itachi seemed to be covered by the thin lair of frost too, and if he was it didn't look like it. Though Hidan didn't think much of the Uchiha's condition, he was amazed by how beautiful the raven was. His skin seemed even more pale, but it also looked like it was glowing, his onyx eyes may have seemed lifeless but they reflected small rays of light that managed to pierce the curtains of snow of the outdoors.

Snow.

Hidan shuddered. He was freezing. "H-hey I-I-I-Itachi-i-i-i…" Hidan said shivering. He hugged himself in a desperate attempt to warm himself up. "A-a-a-aren't y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-cold?"

"No, why do you ask?" Itachi said in his casual monotone voice. If he was cold, the Uchiha was very good at hiding it.

"T-t-t-the heater d-d-d-doesn't s-s-s-seem to b-b-be f-f-f-fucking on…" Hidan stuttered. He was so cold it was hard to speak.

"Right…" Itachi said as if remembering. "Everyone left to go fix the electricity since the storm knocked out the power."

For a moment Hidan didn't think much of what Itachi said. He was cold and it was hard to function properly. Then, his brain and hormones kicked in and an idea came to mind. The freezing albino walked over to Itachi and kneeled next to him. Itachi closed his bottle of nail polish and pushed it aside.

"I must say, it is a good thing that the power is out." He said looking at his toes. "I think my nails are already dry."

"I-I-I-Itachi…I'm f-f-fucking c-c-cold…" Hidan repeated.

"Yes…I heard…" Itachi muttered uninterested.

"The b-b-best way t-t-to warm u-u-up is b-b-by body h-h-heat."

Before Itachi cold flinch or anything Hidan wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Itachi tried resisting a small blush from appearing on his face, but gave in. Hidan rested his head in the crook of Itachi's neck.

"Lend m-m-me you're b-b-body…" Hidan whispered seductively in his ear.

Itachi blushed some more and looked out the window. He doubted the others would come back any time soon. Itachi shivered a little feeling Hidan's cold breath on his neck. Itachi already knew the 'hidden' meaning behind what Hidan had said. He was a little embarrassed by it but it was very tempting.

"I don't have much of a choice…if I don't you'll die…" Itachi said.

Hidan was immortal.

Itachi was laid on the frost-covered floor and slowly stripped. Hidan kissed Itachi's neck and bit hard on it. Warm blood poured out of the wound created and made steam do to the sudden clash of opposite temperatures. Itachi let out some whimpers and mewls as Hidan's cold, wet tongue licked away the crimson liquid.

The two exchanged saliva a few more times before stripping Hidan completely. The albino shivered, he felt the cold ten times stronger then when he had his clothes on.

"F-f-fuck I'm f-f-freezing…" Hidan complained.

"Then you should penetrate me…" Itachi mumbled, his entire face was flushed with a cute pink blush.

Hidan smirked and kissed Itachi one more time. He didn't stretch Itachi, being the sadistic man he was, he entered Itachi dry. The raven let out a loud howl of pain and gripped Hidan's back tightly. He tightened his muscles trying to control the pain but it only seemed to be increasing it. Hidan started to thrust slowly in and out of Itachi; he would pick up the pace as soon as he got the permission.

"I-It hurts…" Itachi groaned, his eyes were half-open and a tear had escaped from one of them. Itachi was just so tempting.

Hidan leaned down and kissed Itachi, doing so he started to pump his erection to bring his more pleasure. Out of reflex, Itachi buckled his hips into Hidan's hand as he moaned in pleasure and pain. This was Hidan's cue. He picked up the pace and started to slam into Itachi.

Itachi cried out breaking the kiss he and Hidan were sharing. He gripped Hidan's back tighter and started to thrust his hips down to get more of Hidan inside of him. Reaching his limits, Hidan finally slammed into Itachi's special spot sending him over the top and cumming with a loud scream to the heavens. Hidan came immediately after Itachi groaning his name.

The two men laid there panting for a moment.

"Warmer?" Itachi asked hesitating to look at Hidan.

"Yes." Hidan answered without stuttering.


	2. KisaIta

_**Series Of Embarrassements**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Not long after Hidan and Itachi finished fucking each other, all members of the Akatsuki returned. They had fixed the problem. Kakuzu headed down to the basement to turn on the power while everyone else headed over to the living room. There they found the Uchiha and the albino naked and all over each other. Itachi's face went as red as a tomato while Hidan blushed lightly. Everyone was shocked that the Uchiha Itachi had let himself get taken by Hidan, but no one would ever be as shocked or jealous as Kisame.

For years had this fish man loved the weasel and here, during a snowstorm, he had let himself get taken by Hidan. He was very angry, but he didn't let it show. He pestered Itachi over and over again to know why he had let himself be fucked by Hidan, but Itachi never answered him.

Two weeks have passed. Spring was nearing its peak, snow was melting but there was still a lot. The gentle rays of the sun on his delicate porcelain face woke Itachi up. The dazed Uchiha was in a daze, he was so sleepy he didn't hear the water in the shower running.

The sleepy raven rolled off his bed and stumbled over to the door struggling to keep on his feet. He went to sleep late the other night because he came back from a very long and exhausting mission.

Itachi pressed his naked torso against the door to help him stand up; he had never been so worn out in his entire life. The weasel fiddled for the doorknob; meanwhile Kisame had closed the shower and had stepped out. The blue-skinned man wrapped a towel around his waist. He heard fiddling coming from the closed door. Curious about the sound, Kisame walked over and opened the door.

Itachi fell the second the door left his chest and landed face first in Kisame's wet chest. The sudden impact made the shark lose balance and fall down. Kisame blushed lightly while Itachi remained confused.

"I-Itachi-san?" Kisame asked sitting up.

Itachi pushed himself up using his arms, he remained on all fours. The raven starred at Kisame slowly realising what had happened until his face was glowing bright pink. "K-K-Kisame…I-I-I…" Itachi stuttered embarrassed as he backed away a little.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's arms and brought him back on top of him. Itachi's blush became insanely darker.

"K-Kisame!" Itachi protested.

Kisame smiled down at his partner. "I love you…"

Itachi looked up at Kisame shocked. "…I…"

Kisame didn't let enough time for Itachi to finish his sentence and pressed his lips against his. Itachi gasped in shock giving Kisame access to inside his mouth. The shark man slipped his tongue inside the weasel's mouth kissing him deeply. Itachi moaned and desperately tried breaking the kiss. When he did, he was out of breath.

"Kisame…" Itachi repeated, he was speechless.

Kisame got on his knees. "Itachi-san. Please let me take you…just this once…"

Again not giving Itachi any time to answer, he kissed him again. Itachi was taken by surprised but didn't stop Kisame. He went along with whatever he did. He didn't protest when Kisame laid him on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, he didn't try to stop Kisame when he took off his trousers and he only blushed.

Kisame slowly opened Itachi's legs making the Uchiha whimper slightly. Kisame smirked he slipped his first two fingers inside Itachi who hissed out in pain. Kisame continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Itachi regardless his small cries of pain, though soon enough Itachi was mewling in pleasure. After a few more thrusts, Kisame added his third finger. Itachi groaned in pain all over again, he didn't like the feeling of the fingers inside of him but he already knew that if Kisame wouldn't be doing this to him, it would hurt.

Kisame pulled out his fingers when he thought Itachi was well stretched. The raven started to pant in anticipation. He could already feel the pain and pleasure soon to come. Before he could imagine anything any further, Kisame entered him. Itachi let out a loud scream of pain.

"K-Kisame it hurts…" He complained.

"I know…don't worry…" Kisame re-assured. "It'll feel wonderful…"

Kisame kept thrusting in and out of Itachi slowly and gently for him to get used to it. Itachi gripped at Kisame's back desperately trying to get used to his size.

After a certain point Itachi had gotten used to Kisame's size and was moaning in pure pleasure. He and Kisame came at the same time. They laid panting there, and Itachi felt like he was back at the time where he and Hidan had had sex and just looked at each other.

Kisame saw that. He smiled painfully. "Was Hidan your first, Itachi-san?"

Itachi shook his head.

Kisame felt a little relieved. "Good."

Kisame pulled out of Itachi and walked out of the bathroom. Itachi sat up. He looked out the door as his partner dressed himself. What a wonderful way to start a day.

_**End Of Chapter...**_


	3. DeiIta

**_Series Of Embarrassements_**

**_Chapter 3_**

When Kisame had left their bedroom, Itachi hopped in the shower. He cleaned himself from his cum and his partners before washing his hair. Once he finished he limped over to a mirror that was a little foggy. He cleaned it with a towel and fixed his hair by brushing and drying it. He then tied it into his usual ponytail and cleaned the mess he and Kisame had made on the bathroom floor.

After the weasel was done in the bathroom, he walked in the main room and got dressed. When he finished, a hologram of his leader appeared in his room announcing him to get to the meeting room at once. The raven haired Uchiha sighed and did as he was told. His ass hurt and it was hard to walk without limping. He didn't want anyone to know that he had just had sex, even if Kisame went and told them, they probably wouldn't believe him if Itachi wasn't limping.

A few minutes later, he got in the room. All eyes were on him and Itachi could tell that Kisame had told them. Hidan had his eyes glued on Itachi as he walked. When the raven sat down, Hidan looked over at Kisame and gave him a look that said what everyone was thinking: _You didn't fuck him! He's fine!_

Itachi smirked a little to himself, as long as no one would believe Kisame, all would be well. Everything **seemed** to be well.

"Good morning everyone." Pein said starting the day. "I think you've all guessed why I called you here, I will be distributing your missions."

Pein paused for a moment and looked at everyone making sure he had their attention.

"Now before I get to giving the missions, I would like to let you know that you wont be paired up with your usual partners." Pein continued. "The new pairs are Hidan and Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu, and finally Deidara and Itachi."

Everyone looked at their new partners.

"Now for the missions." Pein said, he picked up some documents and threw them at one person per group. "Kisame and Hidan, you will be going on a recon mission to Kirigakure. More details on what exactly you need to find will be in the document. Go review it together and gather your items. I would like you to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Both Kisame and Hidan said at once as they stood. The two left the room glaring at each other.

"Next up is Sasori and Kakuzu." Pein announced. "You two will be heading to Sunagakure on a sabotage mission. The village is at its weakest so the patrols will have increased all around the city. I want this to be done stealthily. Gather your things and depart immediately as well."

"Yes sir." Kakuzu said as Sasori contented himself with nodding.

The two left together, they didn't mind being paired up together. Their mentalities and way of thinking were about the same so no conflict should happen.

"Finally, you two." Pein sighed. "I want you to head over to the Hidden grass village and steal a forbidden scroll for our client. I already know you two hate each other so it should at least take two days to complete this mission. At least try to get along and get the job done."

Itachi and Deidara didn't say a word, they just got up, taking the document with them, and left the room. Pein sighed deeply yet again. He felt like the members of Akatsuki were his children sometimes and that he had to discipline them.

The two Akatsuki members gathered their things without exchanging a word to each other. Itachi passed the document to Deidara for him to analyse it on his own. A walk to the Hidden grass was only a day. The raven and the blonde were thankful that they didn't have to spend too much time together.

When they were ready, they left right away. Both of their goals was to finish the mission as soon as possible.

As time passed, both of them got hungry and were forced to stop to gain their energy. Deidara gathered some wood and Itachi light it with a fire jutsu. They each sat on opposite sides, the fire in the middle.

When Itachi took his seat he couldn't help but wince at the growing pain founded in his rear. As blonde as Deidara may be, he noticed.

"Something wrong, un?" He couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

Itachi blushed for a moment and regained himself, but Deidara saw anyways. "No…I'm fine…"

Deidara studied Itachi's face for a moment, and then he clicked. "No way, un…" He mumbled in disbelief.

The weasel couldn't help but blush noticeably again. He couldn't look at Deidara anymore.

"Did Kisame really fuck you, un?" Deidara asked crawling around the fire and stopping next to Itachi.

Itachi growled. "What does it matter if I did or not!" He snapped.

Deidara was stunned. "Oh wow, un. You really did let him get into your pants, un." Deidara grinned. "You're such a whore, un."

The Uchiha glared at the blonde. "Am not!"

"Are too, un!" Deidara contradicted. "A few weeks ago you let Hidan fuck you, and then now you let Kisame get to you, un! You're totally a whore, un! A no good slut, un!"

Itachi growled again and tackled the blonde to the ground. Deidara was taken by surprised but grinned anyways. "Oh, looks like the whore wants more, un." He smirked.

Itachi blushed some more, feeling very embarrassed as well as tormented, and got off of the annoying blonde. Deidara sat back up and smirked. "I'd like to fuck you to see how good you feel, un."

Itachi jolted as his blush consumed his entire face. He didn't want anyone to know about his affair with Kisame for fear of this happening.

Before Itachi could do anything, Deidara leaned over and kissed Itachi's neck. The raven haired beauty shivered and squeak. The blonde grabbed Itachi by his waist and pressed his body closer as he kissed his neck with more force. The Uchiha couldn't help but moan at the pleasure given to him. It felt like he didn't have control over his body anymore and was forced into enjoying what Deidara was doing to him. A bulge was starting to grow in Itachi's pants.

Deidara smirked. He took off Itachi's clothes as he French kissed him deeply, to no surprise, Itachi was kissing back with the same force. The Iwagakure ninja laid the whimpering uke on the ground.

"You're making me feel like a whore." Itachi mumbled as Deidara stripped himself of his clothes quickly.

"That's cause you are a whore, un." Deidara retorted smiling.

Itachi didn't like hearing that, it made him feel dirty. The raven haired man would have come up with a snappy comeback if Deidara hadn't rammed himself up Itachi's ass without warning or stretching. Itachi let out a loud yelp and gripped on the grass.

"Y-you asshole! That h-hurts!" Itachi hissed between moans.

Deidara didn't listen or care, for that matter. He continued fucking Itachi to his pleasure. He loved how tight Itachi was even if he was taken only a few hours ago, he loved the heat and the feeling of the friction he was creating. He moaned along with Itachi, just as loudly as they fucked.

Soon enough Itachi reached his limits and came over his and Deidara's stomachs. Deidara stopped thrusting into Itachi at that moment and pulled out, it left Itachi a little confused.

"Aren't you going to cum too…?" He panted.

"Yea, un." Deidara said panting as well, "You just have to blow me, un."

Itachi sat up. "No way!" He protested.

"If you wanna keep this and fucking Kisame a secret then you will, un." Deidara smirked crossing his arms over his naked chest.

Itachi glared at Deidara. "You're a jerk you know?"

"Yeah, whatever, un."

Itachi got on his knees and lowered his head to Deidara's pulsing erection. He gently wrapped his fingers around the rod and shyly licked the tip. Deidara shivered in response. Slowly, Itachi opened his mouth and took the mushroom tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Deidara groaned a few times as he buckled his hips. It was clear that the blonde wanted Itachi to take in more. The Uchiha sighed mentally and took in the entire member into his mouth. He sucked on it as he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around the stiff length.

Deidara grabbed Itachi's hair and started to tug on it as he moaned in pleasure. Itachi kept it up for five minutes before the warm seeds filled in his mouth. The weasel actually liked the taste and swallowed it earning a surprise look from Deidara.

"Erm…"

Deidara and Itachi both shot their look to the source of sound. Standing to their left was a squad of grass ninjas that seemed to have been coming back from a mission. They were all blushing but not as much as Deidara and Itachi.

"Well this is embarrassing as it is awkward, un."

_**End Of Chapter…**_


	4. PeinIta

_**Series of Embarrassments**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Some might have considered fucking in the forest as romantic or just enchanting since it would feel like forbidden love being exposed in the middle of nowhere to remain hidden. Having sex in the forest should have been as private as fucking in a hotel room in general, but not for Itachi. No, some grass ninjas saw the whole thing after coming back from a mission.

Even though they were insanely embarrassed and in a bad position, they managed to kill all of them without as much as getting a scratch.

"That was ironic, un?" Deidara said laughing nervously.

"Fucking ass hole." Itachi hissed.

"You sound like Hidan…"

_**Two Days Later…**_

The mission was successful. They had retrieved the item they were ordered too. Itachi also managed to let out all of his anger by murdering a few people, though he still didn't forgive Deidara and had warned him that if he didn't keep his word he would murder him the most inhuman way ever.

They were the first ones to come back to the base, greeted by Konan and Pein. Konan was looking beautiful as always, she wore a kind smile as she welcomed them back. Her voice was melodious and gentle. Though anyone knew better to touch her, she was Madara's and Madara's only.

Pein was looking serious like he did most of the time. "Deidara, I'm sorry to put some more work on your shoulders." He started taking a step forward. "But I need to send you on another mission of the utmost importance. Konan will be your partner and brief you on the details, you don't have the time to get anything, you must leave now."

Deidara had no time to protest, Konan grabbed his arm and dashed away dragging him behind. Pein let out a sigh and turned his gaze to Itachi.

"I now expect a report on the mission." Pein said turning his back to the Uchiha and walking towards the indoors. "You took slightly more time then I expected you to."

Itachi felt himself tense. It was true, the main reason for that was because he had had sex with Deidara and got caught by some grass ninjas, not to mention the extras he murdered to calm his rage. The raven snapped out of it and trotted after his leader. He started briefing him on what had happen. He mentioned getting surprised by the grass ninjas but he claimed that they were eating.

"Strange, you should have taken at least ten seconds to kill all of them using only your Tsukiyomi." Pein pointed out as he took a seat behind his desk.

Itachi stood in front of Pein, he tensed up again. "They knew I was an Uchiha…" Itachi responded quickly and as normally as possible. That was the key to lying, sounding casual.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "From what I know, only few villages know of you since Konoha is trying to keep the Uchiha massacre a secret."

Damn.

Pein was good.

If Itachi didn't come up with a few more comebacks that could avoid the whole sex thing in the following seconds, Pein would click. "T-There are many merchants that used to do business with some Uchihas, there are also some adventurers that pass through, the Massacre can only stay a secret for so long." Fuck! Itachi had stuttered! He knew his leader well enough to know that he had just found out he was lying.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Itachi replied, he would at least try to insist that he wasn't lying, even if that had almost no chance of working.

"Spill it." Pein said in a warning tone.

The weasel sighed. His heart started to pound and a blush crawled on his face. "W-well…D-Deidara and I…" Itachi stuttered as he fiddled with his hands. "I-I'll tell you but don't tell anyone!"

Pein couldn't help but smirk. Itachi looked so cute when he was flustered. "Fine, now spill it."

Itachi took a deep breath. "W-we had sex…" Itachi said starring at the floor, his blush consumed his entire body.

"So that explains it." Pein said as if he wasn't bothered. "I was wondering why you didn't sense them."

Itachi blushed darker. "I'm sorry sir…it was careless of me…"

"Careless, yes I agree." Pein said nodding. "But you just had sex with Kisame that day too, didn't you?"

Itachi jolted, his face was hurting so much he was blushing. "W-We did not!" The raven barked.

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Clearly the redhead didn't believe him.

"We didn't!" Itachi repeated, this he wouldn't admit to even there were over a thousand pieces of evidence proving that he did.

Pein decided to let go. "That was very sluttish, is all I'm saying."

Itachi didn't like hearing that. He wasn't a slut or a whore. He was just…sexually active.

"All you were really craving was pleasure wasn't it?" Pein stated more then asked.

Itachi flinched. "What?"

"I bet you didn't have feelings for Hidan, Kisame or Deidara." Pein said standing up. "You just let them do as they pleased because you liked the feeling they gave you."

"That…" Itachi felt shocked. He was speechless, "That's not true! H-Hidan was cold…and Kisame…I was just doing him a favour…a-and Deidara was c-curious!"

Pein chuckled. "Listen to you, you're making up reasons." Pein walked around his desk and stood in front of Itachi. "Face it, all you wanted was the sex. You're a sex obsessed whore."

Itachi growled, "Am not-"

He didn't have time to finish that his leader's lips were pressed against his own. He was surprised, so surprised that he was trembling. When the pierced man slowly slipped his tongue into Itachi's mouth, the weasel felt himself getting hot. Butterflies in his stomach were forming and he was craving more. Pein grabbed Itachi by his hips firmly and kissed deeper for a few seconds and then broke the kiss. Itachi was panting and his eyes were overflowing with lust.

Pein smirked. "See? I told you."

Itachi snapped out of it and felt ashamed and dirty. "I…"

Pein smiled. "Don't worry, I wont say a thing."

The godly man turned his back to the Uchiha once again and made his way to the door.

"I want more…" Itachi manage to squeeze out of him.

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "I'm not lusting for you at the moment." Pein stated. "Make yourself more appealing and I might change my mind…"

Itachi huffed glaring at Pein, he looked adorable. The Uchiha used a jutsu to ride himself of his clothes in an instant. Pein rotate completely showing that he was getting interested. Itachi sighed again and used a different jutsu to make cat ears and a cat tail pop onto his body. Pein closed the door and greedily walked over to Itachi. He kissed him again, but this time with more lust. Itachi kissed back just as lustfully. He moaned in the kiss as Pein touched him and pinched his nipples pleasurably.

"N-ngh…B-bed?" Itachi asked as he broke the kiss and panted.

"No time…" Pein breath as Itachi started to help him with stripping himself.

"How come 'no time'?" Itachi asked pulling off Pein's pants.

Pein grabbed Itachi's erection and pumped it fast.

"Aaaah!" Itachi moaned as he moved his hips.

"Too horny…"

Itachi agreed, his body was on fire. Pein just knew where to touch him. The two kissed again as Pein continued to pump Itachi's dick. Soon enough, to both of their surprises, Itachi came in Pein's hand. The redhead grinned and brought his hand to Itachi's lips. He pushed his fingers inside letting him taste his own seeds. Itachi took Pein's hand and held it as he licked some of it off slowly and sensually.

"You should see your face, you look like a total whore." Pein grinned.

Itachi didn't care anymore, it was almost as if he didn't hear him since he was so absorbed in the feeling of uncontrollable lust. He released Pein's hand when he was done with two fingers and turned around. He placed both of his hands on the desk and opened his legs just a little as he bent over.

"Hurry and stretch me."

Pein smirked, he shoved two fingers in Itachi and started to thrust them in and out. Itachi felt no pain, only pleasure. He had never felt so horny before or at all in his life. He pushed his hips down getting more of the fingers in. A few moments later Pein pulled out his fingers and hastily replaced them with his large dick. Itachi let out a loud and needy moan as Pein pushed his stiff length into him. He dug his nails in the table as he moaned and screamed in pleasure. Pein was ramming into him senseless. When Pein hit Itachi's special spot, he wasn't able to hold the nekko jutsu any longer and the animal features disappeared.

Itachi threw his head back, "Fuuuuuck! Peeeeeeiiin! I-It feels so goooood! AAAAAAAAAHHHHN!"

Itachi came a couple more thrusts later and so did Pein. Itachi slumped on the desk panting heavily, a thin line of drool running out a side of his mouth. Pein leaned over pressing his chest against Itachi's back. His breath tickled Itachi's ear for a moment. "I told you, you were nothing but a pleasure obsessed whore…" Pein reminded Itachi. "I'm the same though…"

Itachi looked back, his mouth slightly open as if about to say something but then closed it. His leader was indeed an interesting character, and now Itachi knew who to come to whenever he wanted to feel insane pleasure.

_**End Of Chapter…**_


	5. KakaIta

_**Series Of Embarrassments**_

_**Chapter 5**_

So it was settled. Itachi was a slut. A whore. A sex addict. He messed around with Pein a few more times, when he ever sought new thrills he went over to a village not far away from the base they stayed at. He normally sunk out or claimed that he'd go drinking, and when others offered to go with him he'd refuse it coldly.

But one faithful night, things didn't go too well.

He went to a whore house and requested a seme. He was given a rather handsome one, short chocolate brown hair, milky white skin, chestnut brown eyes, well built. The Uchiha had not been disappointed with the sexual pleasure given to him. When they finished up, and Itachi was getting dressed, he suddenly felt a dark sting at the back of his neck. He turned around shocked, but everything was blurry and in a moment he was engulfed in darkness.

The Uchiha woke up, his hands and feet tied together. He was leaning against a wall of stone. His vision took a few seconds to get adjusted to the dim lighting, he figured out he was in a cave. There were three boxes up against the wall, a few candles on the top. Not far in front of him was a fire, he suddenly remembered the fire that he and Deidara light up before having sex. Unable to resist his overly big imagination, he remembered the feeling of Deidara penetrating him roughly and how he liked it. The weasel found himself getting hard again.

"Damn…" he cursed lowly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh you're awake Uchiha Itachi." Said an all too familiar voice echoing though the right side of the cave.

Slowly the silhouette he saw walking towards him became Hatake Kakashi.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

Kakashi smirked through his mask. "I'm bringing you back to Konoha."

"Why?" Itachi asked confused.

"We want to capture your brother, and your brother seeks you. Logical enough, right?" Kakashi answered.

Itachi glared at Kakashi, "Don't talk to me as if I were stupid."

"But you are." Kakashi opposed.

Itachi twitched.

"Let me explain." Kakashi said, he used a transformation technique to take form of the sex-slave Itachi had requested. Itachi blushed madly, "Remember me?"

Kakashi took his normal form. "Y-you bastard! I cant believe I had sex with you!" Itachi hissed. He tried to use some of his chakra to break the ropes but realised he couldn't.

"I inserted some of my chakra in the ropes making them unbreakable," Kakashi explained. "And I didn't have sex with you, I used **my **sharingan to cast you in an illusion."

"Tsk!" Itachi growled. "I cant believe that happened again!"

"_Again?_" Kakashi repeated. "You mean this isn't the first time that this has happened?"

Itachi glared at Kakashi and didn't answer.

"Regardless, I'm bringing you back…" The grey haired man walked over to Itachi's side and cupped his cheek, "but first I'd like to feel what it's like to have sex with you for real."

Itachi's eyes opened wide and his face was consumed by a blush. "N-no!" Itachi protested shaking off Kakashi's hand.

"Oh come on! If you went over to that whore house then it must be because you have sex a lot! What difference does it make!" Kakashi whined.

"It's with you."

Kakashi growled and shoved Itachi on the futon that wasn't too far from him. "Like you can stop me anyways!"

Kakashi took off his head band and covered Itachi's eyes with it so he wouldn't be able to use his sharingan. Itachi gasped and wiggled in protestation, there was no way he was going to let himself get raped without a fight. In return, Kakashi used a jutsu on Itachi to drain his strength whenever he tried using power. This left Itachi practically paralyzed. Kakashi then took out a kunai and cut Itachi's clothes off. As he was doing so, his hands grazed over the weasel's delicate body in a pleasurable way. Itachi couldn't help but let out a few mewls, he just liked it so damn much he hated it at the moment.

Soon, Itachi was naked. The Konoha ninja flipped him over getting a nice view of his ass. He pulled out his cock and pushed it into Itachi's unprepared ass. Itachi let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure that echoed through the cave. All though Itachi did end up enjoying the rough treatment after a couple of short minutes. He started to push his hips back and moving with Kakashi within every thrust.

Kakashi came first. He then pulled out of Itachi who whimpered wanting to release desperately. Kakashi smirked and flipped the Uchiha on his back again. He lowered his head between Itachi's legs and started to suck on his dick as he massaged his balls. Itachi moaned loudly and moved his hips.

The raven haired Uchiha came with a loud howl of pleasure. Kakashi spat out the cum. "You're such a slut…" he said removing the headband from Itachi's eyes.

He had made the mistake of looking into them for a nanosecond and was cast into Tsukiyomi. "I know." Itachi replied as Kakashi's body slumped next to his, completely out cold.

_**The End**_


End file.
